illutiafandomcom-20200214-history
Illutia Wiki
Welcome to the Illutia wikia Illutia wikia is a collaborative website about the Crazed Monkeys' MMORPG | Illutia that anyone can edit! Monsters & Misc * Monster List * Monster Bosses * Consumables Classes * Bard * Knave * Mystic * Priest * Swordsman Armor * Common Armor * Bard Armor * Knave Armor * Mystic Armor * Priest Armor * Swordsman Armor Weapons * Common Weapons * Bard Weapons * Knave Weapons * Mystic Weapons * Priest Weapons * Swordsman Weapons Tradeskills * Alchemy * Blacksmithing * Leather Crafting * Tailoring * Woodcarving The World & Quests *Quests *Patrian *Ipcus If you want to add content to this Wiki If you want to help to fill this wiki, please note the following: - Articles on monsters, NPCs, drops and items use Templates. These templates help to style the page and automatically generates links for eg pictures. Please use these Templates. - Words in article names start with capital letters. Please take attention to this as you may be ending up with double articles. An example: Filthy Pants of the Pillywiggin, all words have capital letters, except the small words like "of", "the", "in" , "a" etc. - If you add a Monster article, do not forget to insert it as well in the Monster List. Same goes for other items. Add Armor to the armor table, Weapons to the weapons table, Recipes at the appropriate tradeskill etc. -Pictures must in JPG format. (due to Templates -Adding 2 brackets ( [ ) to a word (or words) or will create a link to a wiki article. Use these for items, monsters etc: Cat will become Cat. This Wiki needs your help on the following Droprates for any monster I already inserted some droprates, but the rates are more accurate if they are based on a large number of kills. It's quite a job, but if you like it, please help to make the droprates more accurate! Start killing one single mob and keep count of your number of kills. It is usually best to kill in numbers of eg 50 or 100. Then open the monster page and edit the drop rates (and if you have new items, please enter them in the 'items droppes' section as well) . Add your drop numbers to the ones already available on the page and and your number of kills to the kill number. Then recalculate the percentages (you know, number of item divided by total killing number * 100). Monster bosses, location , drop and their droprates You can add this to the following page I prepared: Monster Bosses. The first lines are an example on how you need to enter your data into the table (HTML code). High Level (LV 50) locations and their monsters As I am not Lv50 (yet), I was not able to collect any data from the high level areas. Please add Monsters to the Monster List and add any weapon or armor drop to the appropriate weapon or armor table list of the appropriate class as well. Items made with Tradeskill I will try to insert them myself as I will train in all Tradeskills, but please feel free to insert the crafted items yourself as well. Category:Browse Category:Glossary